The nonlinear-optical properties of graphene-based materials, i.e. low saturation intensity, short lifetime, and broadband absorption across the spectrum are favourable for their use to initiate and support passive mode-locking in different lasers across the optical spectrum and in various forms and types. A recent review is given in Z. Sun, T. Hasan, A. C. Ferrari, “Ultrafast lasers mode-locked by nanotubes and graphene,” Physica E: Low-dimensional Systems and Nanostructures 44, 1082-1091 (2012).
Another important feature of graphene-based materials is their compatibility with most optical materials, allowing their deposition on dielectric, semiconductor, and metal surfaces, including mirrors, transmitting optical elements, and fiber core-ends and side surfaces (as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,139,617 and 8,384,991).
For cost-effective production of ultrashort-pulse laser systems on an industrial scale, it is desirable to minimise the number of manually adjustable elements, providing the final assembling line with as few devices as possible. It is also desirable to provide a monolithic optical device, allowing for reliable long-term field operation.